creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Lost on Home
"Where am I?" This place looked familiar enough, but it seemed...darker. I knew in the back of my head where I was, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. The people here seemed dead. just aimlessly walking around back and forth to no end, it almost seemed like they were floating. I let out a chuckle just thinking about it. Then, it hit me, I was in my home town, where I was raised and born, I hated this fucking place, it was always so dull, nothing to do, ever. I moved out the first chance I got and never locked back. I was here for 18 years before leaving, I knew it so well, I could walk around with my eyes blind folded. So why did I feel so lost? I saw houses I recognized, in exactly the same shape I left them, but I just couldn't recognize anything, I couldn't go anywhere, I didn't know where to go. "I should get home, visit my parents." The last time I talked to them was last week, they said they would come over for a visit, and I told them to fuck off, so why am I here? I had this feeling that I needed to get home, maybe apologize, I just didn't know how to get there. I walked around for what seemed forever, I kept seeing more people just standing around, doing nothing. I decided to ask someone for directions. "Excuse me, can you help me get home?" This "person" looked up to me, a thin layer of skin covered his skull, his eyes were gone and replaced with red orbs, he had no hair or teeth, and his nose was missing. He raised his bone like arm slowly, making a cracking noise as he did, almost as if he had not moved it for years, and slowly, with more cracking noises, he pointed his thin finger to the left. "That way, young lost one." I thanked him and decided to go the way he had pointed out, as I walked away, I saw him disintegrated into the mist. Weird, I thought, not because that happened, but because it didn't creep me out, I knew it should have, but it just didn't. I waked some more to see my old high school, it looked in pretty bad shape, the roof was collapsed, only a couple of walls were still standing. I was kind of glad, I really hated that school, the only thing good about it was the football field, where I spent the best 4 years of my life, I went to take a look. Now, I was expecting it to be destroyed, the benches rusted, the field yellow, full of dirt patches, but no, it was in excellent condition. I looked around to see another "person" standing in the field, he was standing in a crashed car, and his limbs were in a funny position, almost like they were broken. I walked up to him and asked him what he was doing there. As he looked up, I was shocked, it was my friend Paul, or at least it looked like him, his face was in the same condition as that last fellow. "Paul, but you are...dead. It's so good to see you!" He didn't even say a word, just like that last guy, he pointed his boney finger and said: "That way, young lost one." Oh, okay, thanks I guess. I knew why he didn't want to talk to me, he still blames me for that accident, how selfish, it wasn't my fault I ran him over, it was his, he shouldn't have slept with my girlfriend, but it was good to see he was okay nonetheless. Walking in the direction he pointed, I ran into another familiar spot, the river. I remember coming here with my buddies to drink a couple of beers, swim in the river, and generally just have a good time. it looked a little odd though, the river was lacking water and instead there was a flow of what looked like blood. There was a tall and thick tree that overlapped the whole river and in the middle, a rope we would swing from and jump into the water. Although when looking at the rope, I recognized something, or someone I should say, hung by the neck, all bloated up like he was full of water. I walked towards him and he looked up to me, in a fast motion. "Hey, I know you, you're Richard!" He gave me a blank stare, and just pointed his finger. "That way, young lost one!" Oh, okay, I see, thanks. He seemed more violent than the others. He never liked me, I was always calling him names, he was one of those loner, weird type guys that everyone makes fun of. One day we invited him over to the river to chill with us, how naive he was, we wanted to make fuck around with him, although putting the rope around his neck just before he jumped was a little too much from my part. I was getting close, I knew it, my house was not far from the river. I walked and there it was, my parents' house, it was still standing, and in a good condition. Right in front of the door was someone else, it was a girl this time, a young girl, maybe 7 years old, her skull was cracked and a flow of red liquid was constantly coming out. "Welcome home Evan." She looked up, it was my sister! I hadn't seen her in so long, not since the accident when we were playing and I pushed her into an empty well, she died on impact, but I didn't mean to, we were just playing. "Sorry." That's all I said, and just walked in, I screamed for my mom and dad, but no one answered, I thought I'd ask Sammy, my sister, where they were, but she was gone by the time I turned. I looked in every room, nothing. "I'll just wait in my room while they get here." I headed upstairs and towards my room, the door was in horrible shape, deteriorating, with holes all over, it was just ugly. I walked in and the room was in no better condition. "Wow, thanks guys for keeping my room nice." I said with a sarcastic tone. The whole room was empty, except a large box where the bed should have been, I walked to it and read a sign that it had on the side that simply said "R.I.P." I opened it to find my lifeless body inside of it. Category:Places